


Intimate

by IrishFallout04



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishFallout04/pseuds/IrishFallout04
Summary: Just a short intimate moment between John Seed and a female Deputy.





	Intimate

The sensations that wove their way into her sleep were as unexpected as they were welcomed. Large warm hands caressed her thighs gently, almost ghosting over her skin. Another hand worked it’s way through her silver hair, pushing it away from her face.

Rook opened heavy eyes to find oracles of blue staring at her with a deep sense of longing and worry. She couldn’t remember the last time John had timidly touched her like he was at this moment. In fact, she did think he ever had. Their relationship had started fast and chaotically. A whirlwind of pushes and pulls emotionally, physically and mentally. But it suited the fast pace lives they both lived and they preferred it that way.

To have him like this, she shared in his worry.

“John?” His name leaked out of her throat, meek and timid and she hated it.

His eyes seemed to really focus at the sound of her voice.

“Promise me.” He stated it in a simple whisper.

“Promise you? John wha-”

His lips cut her off before the sentence could be finished. The kiss was slow and sweet, nothing like what she was used to but it was still welcomed all the same. Her hand came to rest easily on his cheek as she deepened the contact. Desire coursed strongly through her. She wanted him in any way she could have him all the time but this was more intimate, she let him take control of the situation and trusted his desire. His hand expertly slid her shorts down her legs removing them completely before hitching her leg around his waist. No teasing fingers or words were had. Just the simplicity of being together in such a intimate moment, and that alone made her ready for him.

John knew this and with a quick push, enveloped himself into her folds. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes at being filled so completely. He moved his hips agonizingly slow and tears filled her eyes as his emotions were passed onto her. The pain, worry, anger and lust draped over them both. Pain at everything the world threw at them. Worry that at any moment their lives could turn to ash around them. Anger at how unjust and unfair everything was. Lust for each other, despite the challenges and obstacles they had to overcome to be with each other.

He pulled her close with a shuddered breath, massaging her neck, shoulders and back. His hands never lingered long in one spot. They seemed to have a mind of their own, never satisfied with how they could only grab so little of her at one time. He wanted to hold every part of her at once, keeping her safe and protected in his embrace until the end of everything.

The tears finally found a smooth path down her face and she buried them in his neck, pecking gently along the curve up to his ear. Realization hit her like a truck. She knew John liked her, maybe even enjoyed her company. This was more than that. This was an act of love. The only way he knew how to show her his love for her. Her heart swelled as she released the shaky breath she had been holding. The sudden knowledge that had dawned on her brought her over the edge. Emotions swirled around head like smoke in a boarded up room. Rooks release flooded out of her washing over John. He pulled back to smile at her, fresh tears now streaming down his face. He palmed her cheeks and kissed her passionately before letting himself spill into her. 

They breathed and sighed together, capturing the moment in their memories. Rook slowly opened her eyes to stare at the brave, chaotic, complicated man before her. She sat up slightly to look down upon him. Her hands snaked up to brush his normally manicured hair from his brow. And with all the truth from her heart and soul she spoke.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it's so short but I didn't have a lot of time, I'm sorry


End file.
